The present invention generally relates to the production of beverages or liquid comestibles (soup, etc.). Preferably, the invention relates to production devices which are designed to produce a beverage on the basis of ingredients which are contained in a capsule. The capsule is inserted in the beverage production module which is provided with means to introduce a liquid into the interior of the capsule. The interaction of the introduced liquid with the ingredients produces a beverage which can then be obtained from the beverage production module.
As an illustrative example, such devices are already used, among others, in the field of coffee machines. Especially regarding coffee machines there is a wide range between relatively simple “one button” machines on one end of the range, and highly complex machines with integrated additional functions, such as for example producing steam, prewarming cups and/or ensuring a “flow stop” function, etc., at the higher end of the range.
The different machines of the range offer different buttons, control panels, interfaces or other input means for enabling the user to operate the machine.
WO 2007/014584 A1 discloses a control panel for an automatic machine for preparing hot beverages. The panel comprises a main input element, a display element, a control unit in data communication with the main input element and the display element. The main input element comprises a sense element adapted to detect a motion thereon of a touch of the user and the main input element and display element are in data communication through the control unit so that motion determines a scrolling through the plurality of input identifiers on the display element thereby selecting at least one formulation of the plurality of formulations or at least one operation parameter of a plurality of operation parameters.
WO 2007/003062 A1 discloses an operator's device for automatic hot beverage dispensers that are configured for preparing and dispensing several different beverages. The operator's device is embodied as touch screen. A first selecting mechanism is provided by displaying symbols on the touch screen enabling the selection of a beverage or a mixed beverage. After having selected a beverage, a second selecting means is provided by displaying further key symbols that enable the user to select different settings for the previously selected beverage.